


OS- esclavos

by ALifeToRepeat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Love, M/M, Master/Slave, Orphan - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slave Trade, World Domination, horse, ranch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALifeToRepeat/pseuds/ALifeToRepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam es un hombre de 34 años, trabajando en el rancho ganadero que sorpresivamente heredo a los 26 años,  cuando concluye que necesita ayuda para las tareas en la casa, sus mas cercanos amigos,  Harry y Louis, le recomiendan un sitio en linea, que resulta ser un lugar de venta de esclavos, escandalizado al principio, rechaza la idea pero cuando descubre el perfil de un hermoso moreno echa fuera todo aquello que cree bueno.</p><p>Zayn llega al rancho "LP" contratado por el administrador, a servir como empleado domestico y satisfacer otras necesidades mas de su jefe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Zayn ¿Qué fue eso?-

Liam entro corriendo en la cocina para ver tirado a su reciente adquisición tirada en el suelo con la vajilla quebrada y restos de comida en el suelo.

Se hubiera reído por el desastre si no hubiera sido por la mirada aterrorizada en los ojos del chico, apenas dio un paso en la cocina y se arrastró en el suelo hasta que su espalda pego con los cajones cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo y temblando descontroladamente.

-Zayn soy yo ¿Qué sucedió?-

Recibió a cambio solo sollozos y más temblores del pequeño hombre, la imagen era terriblemente desgarradora, se preguntó que había hecho con él sus anteriores dueños.

-Zayn cariño tus manos están sangrando-

-lo siento señor he quebrado su vajilla y tirado su comida,  por favor perdóneme-

A penas dio un paso y el rostro moreno del hombre pequeño se volvió blanco, Liam sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a romperse.

-por favor no me lastime, lo siento mucho-

-¿de qué diablos hablas?-

Tomando al pequeño hombre como si fuera una marioneta del suelo, lo llevo hasta la mesa y lo sentó sobre ella, regreso por medio del tiradero para tomar toallas de papel, rápidamente limpio los restos de comida y sangre de las manos del chico por suerte las heridas eran superficiales, no necesitaría puntos.

Tomando la en sus manos el hermoso rostro del chico lo levanto para verlo en los ojos, impresionado por el terror y el dolor en ellos.

-Zayn cariño, ¿Qué fue todo eso? Sabes que yo nunca te haría daño- el chico soltó el rostro de las manos de su patrón y bajo la mirada a sus piernas, Liam odiaba ese gesto de sumisión.

-lo siento señor debo ser castigado-

-no de que hablas, de ninguna manera nunca-

El pequeño hombre se bajó de la mesa y desapareció por la puerta, Liam se giró para ver el desastre en la cocina odiando tener que limpiarlo pero de ninguna manera le pediría a Zayn que lo limpiara con sus manos tan lastimadas.

Lo primero que pensó cuando escucho que el pequeño hombre volvía por el pasillo, es que había ido por una escoba, pero el chico entro con una fusta de cuero, la que usaba cuando cabalgaba, fue hasta la mesa y dejo la fusta en la mesa, desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo hasta la mitad de los muslos, se inclinó sobre la mesa y mostro su hermoso culo a su patrón.

Una descarga atravesó el torrente de Liam para empezar a palpitar en su pene.

-castígueme- desde su posición en la mesa, le ofreció la fusta.

Estaba tentado a azotar ese dulce culo pero con sus bolas mientras estaba profundamente enterrado en él.

Ignorando la fusta que le ofrecía su sirviente pego su erección al desnudo culo del chico, la mezclilla apretada en comenzaba a doler sobre su pene, cientos de eróticos escenarios atravesaron su mente.

Con sus manos en las caderas las subió por sus costillas y abrazo el pecho del chico, cerró los ojos al sentir que los huesos sobresalían en todas partes.

-¿Harry y Louis te golpeaban?- pensar en su amigo de toda la vida golpeando a ese hermoso jovencito le hacía hervir la sangre, que podría haber hecho para que se merecería este maltrato.

-no señor, ellos él me corregían y me ayudaban a hacer mejor mi trabajo- acaricio con su nariz el cuello del chico para enterrarlo después en su cabello tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, y por extraño que fuera no había esencia, ni sudor ni el perfume del shampoo.

-golpeándote-

-si señor-contesto después de unos minutos de dudar.

-te he dicho que no me llames señor-

Girando sus caderas sobre el trasero del chico sufría el peligro de correrse, pero el hermoso jovencito se sentía correcto entre sus brazos.

-lo siento señor, pero no puedo llamarlo por su nombre, usted me compro, soy suyo y debo guardarle respeto a su posición-

-si te compre pero no eres un objeto, mereces respeto-

-no intente acostumbrarme a algo que no soy o no merezco señor, no pierda su tiempo conmigo-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que demostrarte que vales la pena?-

-nada señor, y si no piensa castigarme, déjeme limpiar para hacerle algo más para su cena-

Muy a su pesar dio un paso atrás liberando el pequeño hombre, ¡mierda! su pene dolía como el infierno.

-no, de ahora en adelante cocinaras mi cena desnudo, y cuando lo hagas me llamaras a mi estudio para observarte- le dijo cuándo Zayn intento acomodar sus pantalones.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su patrón se desvistió y doblo la ropa para dejarla en una esquina de la mesa, si fueran otras las circunstancias esto haría sentir incomodo, pero no era el primero de sus dueños que le había pedido hacerlo asi, incluso hubo uno que además le había ordenado usar tapón.

-detente- ordeno de nuevo Liam cuando el jovencito se agacho de nuevo para intentar limpiar el restos del suelo.

-ve a buscar unas vendas en el baño de mi recamara, yo recogeré esto y prepare algo ligero para cenar-

Media hora después llevaba sándwiches a la sala con Zayn detrás de él, siempre era asi, al principio le gustaba pensar que era que el chico desde que nació había servido a otros, pero iba más allá, su nivel de sumisión era insólito.

Dejo el plato con sándwiches en la mesa de café y se sentó, cuando Zayn no se le unió se giró sobre el respaldo del sillón para ver al muchacho aun desnudo parado en una esquina de la sala.

-¿Qué haces ahí?-

-lo siento señor- se giró camino hacia la salida.

-espera ¿A dónde vas?-

-creí que no quería que estuviera aquí-

-quiero que te acerques- el jovencito se acercó y se aun lado de la mesa a lado del brazo del sillón.

-más cerca- camino hasta estar a un lado de la mesa de café.

-siéntate junto a mí- ordeno cuando el chico no  hizo nada.

Para su sorpresa nuevamente, el pequeño hombre se arrodillo en el suelo entre el sillón y la mesita de té y se sentó sobre sus talones.

Exasperado ya, tomo la barbilla del jovencito y levanto su mirada de su regazo hasta sus ojos.

-vamos a dejar una cosa claro- el chico tembló suavemente pero Liam siguió debía dejar las cosa claras.

-no eres un objeto en esta casa, eres una persona y vas a ser respetado como tal, no vas a sentarte en el suelo, no vas a comer solo, de ahora en adelante comerás conmigo en la mesa, no me llamaras señor, y puedo decir no cuando no te sientas cómodo con algo- aunque Liam sabía que no había manera de que Zayn dijera que no quiso empezar por dejarlo claro también.

-Ahora siéntate en el sillón junto a mí-

Cuando Zayn no hizo intento por empezar a comer, Liam giro los ojos y puso un sándwich en su mano.

-come-

Comieron en silencio pero fue agradable, en su vida Liam había imaginado tener la vida que llevaba, una inesperada herencia de un próspero rancho ganadero de 1000 acres, una hermosa casa con 4 habitaciones, una sala, un estudio, un comedor, cocina y 4 baños y medio, todo estaba ahí cuando el llego asi que no hubo nada más que hacer más que instalarse, ahora el tema de los sirvientes y acompañantes sexuales era otra cosa, un rancho que administrar casi no le dejaba tiempo para atender los quehaceres de su propia casa por lo que había decidido contratar personas para ellos, Harry y Louis sus amigos desde la adolescencia, le había sugerido un sitio en línea de que ofrecía acompañantes, la dinámica era muy sencilla pagabas una pequeña fortuna a la compañía, ilícita obviamente,  y te enviaban un hombre o mujer según tus preferencias y prácticamente tenías un esclavo, a ellos solo los tenías que mantener con techo y comida y la compañía se encargaba de todo lo demás, incluso sus amigos le habían dado las referencias del excelente trabajo de Zayn, al principio se asustó de las preferencias perversas de sus amigos, pero la soledad, las testosterona y sudor de 50 hombre trabajando de sol a sol para él lo orillaron a adquirir los servicios de la compañía, lo que jamás imagino fue que más de un órgano en su cuerpo fuera a hincharse por el hermoso hombre.

-Zayn ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado en la compañía?- el hombre no había comido ni la mitad de su sándwich pero por lo menos estaba comiendo.

-hace 6 años-

-en tus referencias decía que había estado toda vida haciendo esto-

-toda mi vida he servido a otros hombres  pero solo llevo 6 años en la compañía-

Sacando cuentas mentales concluyo –entonces a los 12 años comenzaste a trabajar para la compañía ¿Cómo te reclutaron? ¿Fuiste a una entrevista o algo asi?-

En el mes que llevaba Zayn en su casa se había dado cuenta que al joven le gustaba hablar, era muy coherente, cuando vio su foto realmente quedo impresionado por su hermosura, pero imaginaba que sería muy diferente a lo que era.

-desde los 14 y básicamente me encontraron en la calle y me llevaron con ellos- algo no encajaba en su respuesta-

-tu referencia dice que tienes 18 años, si hace 6 que estas en la compañía significa que empezaste a los 12-

-tengo 20-

-¿Por qué cambiarían tu edad?-

-los hombres los prefieren jóvenes, llegada cierta edad ya no satisfacemos los deseos sexuales de nuestros señores, la fantasía de todo viejo acostarse con un niño- Liam se atraganto con un pedazo de pan, ciertamente una de las características que había considerado en Zayn había sido su edad.

-lo siento señor- dijo Zayn mordiéndose el labio inferior, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-no te preocupes te entiendo-

Al dia siguiente durante la hora de la cena Liam se la había pasado acariciando su pene a través de la mezclilla del pantalón, una hermosa gotita de humedad oscurecía donde descansaba la cabeza de su pene y sorpresivamente Zayn había hecho una espectacular cena, como si cocinar desnudo lo inspirara.

Ya muy entrada la noche descansando desnudo sobre la cama no dejaba de pensar en los extraños sentimientos en su pecho, el cariño y ¿amor? Creía que se debían a la lástima que sentía por el pasado del chico, pero diablos a los 34 años apenas una vez se había permitido enamorarse y no había ido muy bien, el chico podría corresponder a sus sentimientos sin que se lo ordenara.

Decido a hacer algo con su adolorido pene y los sentimientos en su pecho camino hasta la habitación de Zayn, lentamente abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama para ver el pequeño cuerpo del jovencito acariciado por sabanas y la luz de la luna a través de la ventana.

-señor ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunto sobresaltado cuando se sentó junto a su cuerpo.

-no podía dormir, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- dándose cuenta de la desnudez de Liam llevo la sabana hasta su cuello.

-lo siento señor-

-quiero hacerte el amor-

-¿Por qué querría hacer eso conmigo señor?- el gesto de incredulidad en su rostro era gracioso

-porque me gustas- ahora el ceño fruncido lo hizo dudar a lo mejor no le gustaba a Zayn, pero aunque no le pudiera hacer el amor aún podría tener sexo, después de todo era parte del contrato.

-recuerdes que puedes decirme que no- sonrió cuando chico no negó, al parecer había un poco de esperanza.

Deslizando la sabana de sus manos se desveló el precioso cuerpo del jovencito, muslos delgados, caderas pequeñas, un largo y delgado pene coronado por un suave bello negro hasta su ombligo, cintura pequeña, suculentos pezones, labios asombrosos y esos ojos que escondían su pasado.

Acomodándose entre sus piernas bajo hasta cubrir con sus labios un pezón, gimió cuando se irguió bajo el toque de su lengua, paso de un a otro, para después amamantarse de ellos, levanto su vista para ver los ojos cerrados del chico fuertemente cerrados, resistiendo sus ganas de tocarlo.

-puedes tocarme si quieres-

Gimió inmediatamente cuando los dedos del pequeño hombre se enterraron en su cabello.

Subiendo poco a poco se detuvo en su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando la carne allí, cuando los gemidos llegaron a sus oídos tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no correrse, necesitaba callarlo porque no había manera de que los contuviera su orgasmo.

Lamiendo con su lengua los finos y rosado labios pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, cuanto se abrieron no perdió tiempo en enterrarse saboreando  su lengua y saliva, menta y limpio ese era su sabor.

-hágame el amor señor-

-quiero probarte antes-

Bajándose rápidamente sobre sus rodillas presiono su lengua sobre la corona obteniendo un gota de pre semen, su sentidos se estremecieron ante el dulce sabor del pequeño hombre, deslizo su lengua por la corona una vez antes de tragarse toda la longitud del pequeño hombre.

Encontró alrededor de él la botella de lubricante que había traído con él, humedeciendo sus dedos paso a bordear el agujero y después presionar  suavemente para introducir el dedo hasta el nudillo, esperando no haberlo lastimado levanto la vista para sentir a su nuevo amante mover la cadera para enterrarse más en su dedo, si él también lo deseaba.

Regresando la atención de su boca al pene deslizo un segundo dedo y cuanto no hubo oposición agrego un tercero.

Acomodándose entre los muslos de Zayn comenzó a lubricar su desatendida erección.

-estas limpio ¿verdad?- dado que había mentido con la información acerca de su edad, igual podrían mentir sobre ello.

-sí, cada que regresamos de un servicio nos hacen el examen si da positivo los echan-

-confió en ti- ¡mierda!

Coloco la corona de su pene contra el hermoso agujero.

Se detuvo cuando un brillo en la cara de Zayn lo distrajo, estaba llorando y las lágrimas reflejaban los débiles rayos de la luna.

-¿estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?-

-no-

-¿Qué sucede estas llorando?-

-usted confía en mí, nadie lo había hecho-

Con un suspiro y el pene flácido se dejó caer a lado de Zayn con un brazo sobre los ojos,  lo último que quería era lastimar al chico, era 14 años mayor y se sentía como que era su deber protegerlo ¿se sentirán todos sus dueños anteriores asi?

Alejándose de esa pregunta se giró sobre su costado y se apoyó sobre un codo, estaba Zayn cubierto de nuevo hasta el cuello con la sabana, con la cara libre de todo rastro de lágrimas,  aun podía ver la confusión y la dicha de su revelación.

-lo siento señor no volveré a llorar- le dijo con un infantil puchero en los labios.

-no tiene de malo llorar y me gusta, para variar, que expreses emociones; si quisiera silencio y soledad me hubiera una de esas cosas para meter el pene o una escoba para hacer el aseo, me gusta hablar contigo-

-ahora vamos a dormir- le dijo poniéndose de pie y extendiéndole la mano para levantarlo, Zayn vio el gesto aún más confundido

-esta es mi cama señor-

-si,  pero es muy incómoda, de ahora en adelante dormiremos juntos, ahora vámonos- sin pedirle permiso lo envolvió en la sabana y lo cargo en su habitación.

Zayn amo la sensación de ir en el aire, cargado por los fuertes brazos de Liam, recargo su cabeza en el pecho e inhalo el potente olor a hombre, sin duda era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse, la sensación de seguridad era algo a lo que todos deberían de acostumbrarse.

Suavemente Liam se acurruco detrás de Zayn y jalo su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, reconfortándose de las noches solitarias con el cálido cuerpo del pequeño hombre, aspirando el inodoro aroma del cabello del chico concluyo que si se quería quedar con el tenía mucho trabajo por delante, al parecer años y años de maltratos y humillaciones había hecho desaparecer su autoestima, su cuerpo pequeño y delgado bien podría deberse a la mala alimentación y la falta de atención durante su crecimiento, pero a causa de su carácter es que se veía más pequeño casi infantil.

Pero igual la hermosura del niño era algo que bien valía la pena.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

-entonces ¿Hoy llega el nuevo caballo?- Zayn entrego el desayuno a Liam,

-sí, poco después de medio dia estará llegando al rancho-

Zayn miro a su hombre tomar el desayuno, un hombre nacido para la ciudad y por casualidades del destino lo trajo hasta aquí, alto y musculoso, con un particular perfume a tierra,  sudor y hombre, una esencia que lo embriagaba totalmente y que había aprendido a amar.

Hacía ya un mes que su amo lo había llevado a dormir a su cama, y aun no lo tocaba, anteriormente sus amos los castigaban con cierta abstinencia sexual, pero esto no era un castigo, era como un acuerdo tácito en el que ninguno de los dos intentaría nada sexual, solo al llegar la noche Zayn se arrastraría  hasta la cama de Liam y tomaría el lado más cercano a la ventana se desnudaría y esperaría hasta que su amo saliera del baño para meterse a la cama y abrasarse a su espalda, quedándose dormido con la nariz enterrada profundamente en su cabello.

No es que le gustara que prácticamente lo violaran, pero ansiaba un poco más de las caricias gentiles de su nuevo amo.

-¿Qué raza es?-

-es un Friesian horse- le contesto antes de llevar un poco de tocino a su boca -¿alguna vez has visto uno?-

-no-

-es hermoso-

-¿lo traes para reemplazar a BigBoy?-

Según Liam le conto que cuando llego al rancho había al menos 20 Shire horse,  le dijeron los granjeros que habían mantenido el rancho, que todos los caballos estaban castrados por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por la población, sin embargo descubrió que era una raza muy difícil de mantener, su naturaleza pesada y poderosa no los hacia aptos para el trabajo, necesitaba caballos ligeros y rápidos, por lo que los fue vendiendo poco a poco,  al cabo de unos 8 años solo restaban dos de la cuadrilla original un semental (castrado) y una yegua, la cual para sorpresa de muy poco resulto estar preñada, vendió al último semental y conservo la yegua hasta que dio a luz a BigBoy y el pequeño gran caballo fue capaz de sostenerse por sí solo.

BigBoy resulto ser un poderoso y hermoso semental color caramelo tostado de dos metros de alto, sin embargo había resultado ser unos de los caballos más obstinados que había visto Liam, había traído a varios domadores sin lograr doblegar el espíritu del semental, también se había negado a montar a ninguna yegua, ahora con 2 años de edad Liam había decidido que se sentiría mejor entre los suyos y lo esperaba un rancho de crías de Shire Horse.

-no-

-¿no?-

-BigBoy no hacia exactamente nada en el rancho asi que reemplazarlo no es la palabra correcta digamos que lo criamos para venderlo-

-ya veo- Liam le dirigió una mirada escrutadora pero no dijo nada, siguió comiendo con una extraña sonrisa en su cara.

*****

Cerca de las dos de la tarde llego a la entrada del rancho una camioneta jalando una capsula de metal, camino hasta el porche de la casa y vio a Liam tratar con el hombre que traía el caballo, por lo poco que podía ver a través de las rendijas de la capsula era de color negro.

Se preguntó porque lo había mandado a traer un sábado después de mediodía cuando el rancho estaba solo y no había nadie para ayudarle a descargar.

Era un caballo negro, totalmente negro, con un porte elegante y por lo visto bien entrenado,  el cabello de la cola era tan largo que casi acariciaba el suelo, y el del cuello brillaba tan profundo que era casi imposible.

Cuando el camión que hubo traído el semental se fue, Liam le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-¿y qué te parece?- le pregunto una vez que estuvo detrás de Liam protegiéndose del hermoso caballo negro.

-es precioso-

-qué bueno que te guste porque es tuyo-

-¿Qué?- se alejó  un paso para ver la mirada risueña de Liam.

-lo compre para ti, es un regalo-

-¿de verdad?- su mirada se empezó a emborronar por las lagrima –nunca me había regalado nada-

Un ramalazo de tristeza golpeo a Liam.

-pues me alegra ser el primero y quiero darte el universo después de este caballo-

-gracias- volteo la mirada al caballo que veía la escena indiferente, pero no se acercó a él.

-necesita un nombre Zayn-

-MidNight- casi dijo sin pensarlo, en sus 20 años había deseado muchas cosas, pero esto era un lujo y le encantaba.

-muy adecuado-

-¿Por qué Liam?- estaba un poco aturdido todavía, primero porque alguien le había regalado algo y después porque era un caballo.

-quiero que salgas de la casa un poco, que montes conmigo al atardecer- Liam soltó la cuerda que controlaba al caballo, era realmente dócil, solamente giro la cabeza a donde estaba el establo con el resto de los caballos.

-pero no se montar- descanso las manos contra el pecho de Liam cuando este lo envolvió en un abrazo.

-te puedo enseñar- beso su frente.

-eso me agradaría-

-bueno llevemos a MidNight al correr para que estire sus pies un rato, mientras escogemos montura que te agrade-

Liam le estaba explicando cómo atar las sillas cuando un revuelto les atrajo su atención del fondo del establo.

-¿Qué sucede muchacho?- le pregunto Liam entrando al cubículo de BigBoy.

El gigante semental veía atentamente por la ventana que daba al corral a MidNight.

-¿crees que vaya a ser un problema?- le pregunto Zayn por la obvia incomodidad de BigBoy.

-es bueno verlo mostrando un poco de emoción para variar, pero creo que es solo el recelo de un nuevo semental en la cuadrilla, una vez que se conozcan todo irá bien, MidNight es un semental entrenado y BigBoy no es un chico violento, de cualquier forma se ira pronto- Zayn no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena por el animal, y no entendía bien el funcionamiento de un rancho, pero era lógico que aquello que aportaba nada podía ser desechado.

Al fondo Zayn podía ver a su caballo corriendo veloz en el corral, una mancha oscura a toda velocidad estirando sus músculos.

*****

Por la noche cuando ya estaban acostados, y la excitación por su regalo había menguado, volvieron las dudas que a Zayn atenazaban de terror desde hace algunos días.

Desde el mes pasado que Liam había intentado tener relaciones con él, no había intentado tocarlo de nuevo, por lo menos no en una manera sexual,  le aterrorizaba que ya no estuviera interesado en él, y que lo desechara como pensaba hacerlo con BigBoy, pero entonces porque le había regalado a MidNight, sea cual sea la razón, intentaría agradar de nuevo para permanecer el mayor tiempo posible en aquel lugar, el primer lugar en toda su vida en el que sentía seguro.

Girando en el abrazo de Liam quedo de frente a él, aún estaba despierto y se quedó mirándolo a esos cálidos ojos chocolates en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿no puedes dormir Zayn?-

-no puedo dejar de pensar en MidNight-

-es tu primer caballo creo que lo entiendo pero estará bien, está en el establo y nunca en todo el tiempo que eh estado nunca ha sucedido nada a mis caballos-

-no es eso, es solo que no entiendo que significa-

-no te entiendo-

-porque me lo das, sé que dijiste que quería que te acompañara algunas veces pero, hay otros 50 vaqueros aquí más diestros y dispuestos a ayudarte-

-encima de eso, lo hago porque te quiero Zayn, quiero tenerte a mi lado la mayor parte del tiempo posible, me duele dejarte encerrado en la casa todo el dia-

Inundado por un nuevo e imposible sentimiento enterró su cara en el cuello de Liam, era como aquel primer intento cuando Liam le dijo que confiaba en él, tanta confianza y amor era algo que simplemente lo sobrepasaba.

-Follame Liam- hablo contra la caliente carne en su cuello –follame duro-

-¿Qué sucede Zayn? Estas extraño- lo tomo por los hombros y lo alejo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

-no quiero marchame, no me quiero ir, no me alejes de ti por favor- en sus 6 años de servicio para la compañía de esclavos, nunca había rogado por permanecer en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo -por favor follame duro, enséñame a amar-

Pudo ver a través de las lágrimas que sus emociones traían el ceño fruncido de Liam, su corazón se aceleró, estaba seguro de que lo había molestado y había llegado su fin.

-no- la negativa arranco un suspiro como un golpe a la boca del estómago lo haría –no te voy a follar por que tengas miedo, lo hare cuando lo que sientas se amor por mí, cuando dejes de creer que entregando tu cuerpo aseguraras tu lugar aquí-

Deslizando las sabanas abajo, descubrió su tersa piel y su dolorida erección.

-te deseo Liam, me muero de ganas no lo puedes ver- casi suplico, Liam se acomodó sobre su espalda y deslizo la sabana para descubrir también su cuerpo, revelando aquella masiva erección que descansaba por encima de su ombligo, obligando a Zayn tragar grueso por el inminente dolor que enfrentaría cuando se enfrentara a eso.

-yo también te deseo Zayn- tomo su erección y la acaricio desde la base hasta la punta, haciendo fluir de la hendidura unas gotitas de presemen –no voy a follarte, pero puedes chuparme-

Antes de que Liam pudiera arrepentirse Zayn ya se encontraba entre sus piernas, acunando con una mano el pesado saco café y caliente de sus bolas, con la otra sostenía en alto el asombroso pene de su amo.

Apretó y acaricio un poco obteniendo más liquido pre seminal en la brillante cabeza del pene, con la punta de su lengua sorbió un poco, el salado y terroso sabor amenazó con lanzarlo sobre el borde.

Con solo la cabeza del pene su boca ya estaba llena, podía ya imaginar la sensación de satisfacción cuando estuviera dentro de él, empezó a sorber intentando llevar más allá de su boca el masivo pene, encantado por los gemidos eróticos que podía arrancar de Liam comenzó a sorber con fuerza obteniendo su primer chorro de semen.

Deslizo la lengua fuera de su boca por debajo de la cabeza del pene, sabía que a los hombres eso los volvía locos, también le daba la facilidad de tragar un poco más profundo

-estoy cerca Zayn, he esperado meses por esto, eh esperado por ti-

La revelación y la hombría de Liam palpitando en su boca por fin lo lanzaron sobre el borde, se corrió poderoso entre los muslos de Liam.

-mierda- gruño Liam al sentir el semen de Zayn salpicando entre sus piernas y se corrió fuerte y poderoso en la boca de Zayn.

Las bolas en su mano se apretaron exprimiendo todo el semen que Zayn se obligó a tragar, era jugoso y potente, el olor de un verdadero hombre.

-dios eso fue fantástico-

-¿de verdad?- siempre creyó sus habilidades sexuales, como promedio.

-cielos si- lo jalo sobre su pecho y lo beso bestialmente, barrio con su lengua todo el contorno de su boca buscando y saboreando los restos de su propia semilla.

-eres asombroso pequeño-

-entonces ¿me puedo quedar?-

-marcharte nunca fue una opción-

****

-Zayn- un susurro lo despertó.

-¿ha sucedido algo?- parpadeo rápidamente para ver sentado a Liam a su lado de la cama.

-no todo está bien, pero quiero empezar con tus clases para montar, pero antes quiero desayunar-

Estirándose sobre la cama, Liam le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, encontrándose con la erección mañanera de Liam frente a su cara.

-he decido traer tu desayuno a la cama-

*****

-me duelen las piernas Liam, no sé si estoy hecho para montar-

-es tu primera vez, además, MidNight se ha comportado muy bien, creo que le agradas-

Zayn se metió al cubículo con MidNight y comenzó a desabrochar las amarras de la silla de montar.

-voy a sacar un rato a BigBoy a correr- cuando volvió la vista vio a BigBoy dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a MidNight.

Aunque MidNight era alto, BigBoy lo era aún más,  su fría mirada y musculoso cuerpo incluso lo hicieron a él sentirse intimidado.

-¿has visto como ha mirado BigBoy a Midnight? Parece que quería matarlo-

-nunca lo había visto asi, podía sentir su hostilidad, no creo que sea por las yeguas nunca ha tomado ninguna, pero definitivamente BigBoy no lo quiere aquí-

-sé que escuchara un poco mal, pero me alegro que se vaya, es un poco tonto pero me he encariñado con MidNight y creo que tiene que ver con que me lo hayas regalado tu- Liam le dio una cálida sonrisa que le ablando las piernas.

-la verdad no le perdonaría que le hiciera algún daño a MidNight, me odiaría tener que sacrificarlo, pero se lo haría a cualquier que te causara daño- las frias confesión estremeció a Zayn.

-entonces mantengámoslos alejados ¿había sucedido una vez asi?-

-una vez arremetió contra HellStorm cuando llego, pero jamás ha vuelto a acercarse a el- el caballo de Liam era un de tamaño más pequeño que BigBoy, un caballo árabe, diablos cualquier caballo es más pequeño que un Shire Horse.

De pronto estuvo agradecido de que BigBoy se fuera en un par de días, lo último que quería era que quebrara algún hueso de su preciado regalo con una de sus enormes patas.

Con  BigBoy en el corral y la silla fuera de MidNight, Liam le enseño lo básico sobre el cuidado de caballos, el baño, el cepillado del cabello, la alimentación y la revisión semanal de dientes del animal, la revisión también de los cascos y la forma en que se colocan, aunque nunca llegara a hacerlo por su mismo, ya que tenían un vaquero que se encargaba de checar a diario los casco.

-¿Cómo haré para saber si está enfermo o necesita algo?- le pregunto Zayn, pasando el cepillo por última vez sobre el cabello del cuello.

-necesitas pasar tiempo con él, no digo que estés todo el dia con él, solo móntalo una horas al dia y aséalo, crearas como un vínculo con él, es como yo contigo, puedo sentir cuando estas triste o algo te incomoda, sé que te apoyas sobre un pie y abrazas tu pecho cuando algo no te gusta, frunces el entrecejo cuando quieres decir algo y tus labios se separan en una “o” cuando estas sorprendido, justo como ahora-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí?-

-me gusta observarte cuando estas concentrado cocinando o haciendo un poco de aseo en casa, eres hermoso como para no hacerlo-

-¿y cuando tengo hambre?- le pregunto dando un paso adelante acunando la erección en los pantalones de Liam.

-pues te sonrojas desde la cara hasta la punta de la orejas, justo como ahora-

-tengo un poco de hambre ahora- enterró de nuevo su cara en el cuello de Liam y saboreo la carne sensible y sudorosa de su vaquero.

-entonces arrodíllate y déjame alimentar a mi bebe con su lechita- Zayn se puso más rojo por las sucias y eróticas palabras de Liam.

-ahora abre bien es boquita tuya por voy a meter mi verga tan profundo en tu garganta que me voy a correr directo en tu estomago-

Zayn gimió ante la erótica imagen en su cabeza y la posibilidad de que sucediera eso.

*****

-¿Cariño? ¿Zayn estas bien?- pregunto Liam cuidadosamente, cuando volvió el lunes por la tarde.

-si solo un poco lastimado el orgullo y el trasero- sabía que no tenía que estar molestos con Liam, era contraproducente en su posición, pero no podía evitarlo.

-no quise empujarte y mucho menos abofetearte delante de los vaqueros pero no respondías- cualquier enojo que pudiera haber estado en el desapareció cuando Liam lo envolvió en sus brazos desde su espalda –no podía dejar que te acercaras sin arriesgarte a salir lastimado, y sinceramente yo mismo arrancaría los ojos de ese bastardo si te hiciera daño, tenía miedo Zayn, lo siento-

Para su sorpresa, y horror, Su jefe y dueño cayo de rodillas frente a él, con la frente pegada a su espalda baja y las manos sobre sus caderas.

Nunca en toda su vida como prostituto  ni esclavo uno de sus jefes se había arrodillado ante él, era una clara humillación y señal de sumisión, era Zayn quien siempre se arrodillaba ante sus amos normalmente; una desesperación y terror comenzó a subirle por los pies, no sabía qué hacer, obviamente su jefe necesitaba su apoyo, pero nunca nadie lo habían necesitado de esa manera.

Arriesgándose a hacer enojar a su jefe, aunque al parecer no había que pudiera hacer Zayn que lo pudiera hacer enojar, se arrodillo frente a él sosteniendo sus manos grandes y callosas entre las suyas.

-gracias- cuando Liam levanto la cara con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se le encogió el corazón, al parecer su más reciente dueño de verdad se preocupaba por su seguridad.

-¿Por qué?- Liam sorbió ruidosamente la nariz.

-nunca nadie se había preocupado por mí- un brillo de tristeza cruzo los  ojos marrones de su jefe –tampoco te voy a mentir, me hirió el que me golpearas pero tampoco no es que no esté acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, además tu…- el sabor de los labios de su dueño lo hicieron jadear bajito, antes de ceder al roce de su lengua.

-no quiero saber tu vida anterior, ahora estas aquí y es todo lo que importa, nadie ni siquiera yo te volverá a poner una mano encima-

Los gruesos brazos de su jefe lo rodearon por la cintura y lo levanto del suelo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Liam se entregó al suave beso salado que le daba.

-espere, necesita cenar algo- lo detuvo cuando lo intentaba sacar de la cocina, y como señal de aprobación el estómago de su jefe rugió furioso.

-tienes razón- confirmo su jefe con un suave rubor en sus mejillas –pero antes quiero llevarte a ver a MidNight -

-¿está herido?- pregunto un poco preocupado.

-tiene un golpe en el pecho pero no fue el resultado directo de las patadas de BigBoy al parecer solo fue una tabla que lo golpeo, el veterinario dejo una pomada-

Mientras Liam lo llevaba de la mano al establo pudo ver en el corral al otro lado de la casa y establo a BigBoy corriendo a toda velocidad, pero estaba ansioso por ver a su caballo que preguntarse qué razones tuvo ese enorme bastardo para volverse loco.

Espero ver a MidNight en su cubículo habitual pero la puerta había sido arrancada y destrozada, en cambio estaba en el último cubículo, el que era usualmente el de BigBoy.

-¿Por qué esta aquí?- pregunto mientras Liam abría la puerta.

-necesita un cubículo en lo que reparamos el suyo y no quiero a BigBoy cerca de MidNight asi que lo traje aquí-

-¿BigBoy dormirá afuera?-

-estamos en pleno verano, de hecho estará más fresco haya afuera- Liam destapo un frasco blanco y se lo extendió –unta eso en el pecho de lado derecho, se suave, está un poco adolorido-

La pomada era fría y tenía esencia fuerte y mentolada, su caballo no estaba alterado y dejo que aplicara la pomada sin más problema, sorprendido era lo menos que Zayn estaba por la docilidad de su caballo, y aunque solo tenía unos días con él, había un algo en su mirada que parecía ser tristeza.

-¿estará bien?- se dirigió a Liam y tomaba la servilleta que le ofrecía.

-lo estará, pero será mejor no montarlo hasta asegurarnos que el dolor desaparezca, yo creo que para el fin de semana estará bien-

Zayn se puso a analizar su situación actual, primero: nunca en su vida había estado tan cómodo con un cliente, segundo: se estaba apegando emocionalmente a MidNight y tercero: aunque  Liam dijera que nunca nadie le volvería a poner una mano encima, sabía que un dia el contrato terminaría.

-entonces ¿Qué dices sobre ese bocadillo para cenar?-

-enseguida- le sonrió girándose para volver juntos a la casa.

Sentado con la espalda recargada contra el pecho de Liam reposaba la ensalada que habían preparado, sumido en una suave ensoñación mientras fascinado estudiaba los músculos que acariciaban la piel de su espalda.

El olor del jabón y shampoo, unido al olor de la tierra y hombre de Liam  no hacía nada por ayudarlo.

-mañana tengo que ir al pueblo ¿quiero que me acompañes?- le susurro su jefe al oído, detuvo el masaje de sus dedos en los poderosos muslos de su jefe.

-está seguro-

-como nunca antes- el aliento en su nuca lo hizo estremecerse violentamente.

-¿Qué tiene que hacer de cualquier manera?- cerró los ojos y se entregó a la caricia de las manos sobre su estómago y pecho, y la lengua en el arco de su oreja.

-tengo que recoger un certificado médico para asegurar la salud de BigBoy eso acelerara la compra-

-siento que BigBoy se vaya, pero no quiero tener miedo de que lastime a MidNight-

-no nos tendremos que preocupar mucho por eso, ahora- los brazos de su jefe lo levantaron de entre sus piernas y Liam rodo a su lado de la cama –pon esos platos en el suelo y vamos a dormir-

Las noches eran calurosas entre los brazos de su jefe, su cuerpo caliente pegado a su espalda y el clima infernal de ese verano en particular, no es que alguna vez antes haya estado en los campos, ¡diablos! Podría asegurar que desde que nació nunca había abandonado la ciudad, y agradecia a toda entidad en el cielo que la primera vez haya sido al rancho L.P., la calma que sentía allí era algo que tampoco recuerda haber vivido nunca.

*****

Al dia siguiente los colores abandonan a Zayn cuando oye gritar a Liam en medio de una calle transitada poco después de medio dia.

-lo siento-

-dime que es mentira-

-es verdad nunca eh comido un malvavisco-

Después de eso Liam lo había llevado a una dulcería y le había comprado dos bolsas de malvaviscos y otra docena de diferentes caramelos.

Sabía que nunca sería capaz de pedir nada a Liam, nunca lo hizo con sus antiguos dueños, y sabía que no debía, porque si se enteraba la empresa lo echarían a patadas apenas regresara.

En el camino de regreso al rancho, en la vieja camioneta Chevrolet, Zayn estudiaba la consistencia de un malvavisco entre su índice y pulgar, mientras degustaba el sabor de un malvavisco color rosa pálido.

-¿me das uno?-

Zayn se giró para ver a Liam con la vista fija en el camino con ambas manos en el volante, entrecerró los ojos estudiando las palabras en su mente.

-¿Zayn?-

-o diablos, si claro, lo siento señor- bajo la cabeza y extendió la bolsa para que tomara los que quisiera.

-dame uno en la boca, estoy conduciendo-

Inclinando la cabeza ante la petición de su dueño.

-solo uno por favor-

Rápidamente saco un malvavisco y lo deslizo en los labios de su dueño, que lo hizo vibrar de emoción cuando lamio sus dedos, se reprendió en silencio por actuar como estúpido y no pudiera entender.

Cuando llegaron al rancho había varios peones en la puerta del establo, y lanzaban miradas preocupadas al interior, al parecer los dos pensaron lo mismo, porque cuando Zayn giro la vista para buscar a BigBoy en el corral este no estaba ahí.

-juro que si lo ha lastimado meteré una bala entre sus ojos- Zayn se estremeció pero esta vez no fue nada placentero.

Apenas aparco la camioneta el capataz se acercó.

-tenemos problemas- le dijo el hombre un poco curtido por el tiempo  y el sol.

-me lo puedo imaginar ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

Liam se acercaba con un paso decido y autoritario, Zayn no pudo evitar sentir lastima por BigBoy si se había atrevido a acercarse a MidNight.

-teníamos el hierro listo para marcar al caballo, cuando volvíamos al establo BigBoy cruzo la cerca del corral y no nos dejos acercarnos-

El hierro para marcar amenazó con dejarlo clavado en el suelo pero lucho con todas sus fuerzas por impulsarse detrás de Liam y el capataz, luego intento imaginar como había sido posible que un caballo tan pesado como BigBoy hubiera podido salta una cerca de poco más de metro y medio.

Zayn siguió a Liam dentro del establo, y esta vez Liam no lo impidió, pero lo oculto detrás de él y su capataz.

Al fondo del establo estaba BigBoy tranquilo, frotaba suavemente su cara contra el largo cabello negro detrás del cuello de MidNight, pero al parecer ningún caballo estaba herido.

BigBoy se puso en alerta y empezó a bramar fuerte y alto.

-quédate con Sam- el capataz se posición delante de Zayn.

MidNight estaba en el último cubículo del lado derecho del establo, Liam camino con mucho cuidado hasta el antepenúltimo de los cubículos a lado izquierdo del establo y entro en el, comenzó a escalar entre las paredes de los cubículos hasta quedar enfrente del cubículo de MidNight con BigBoy interponiéndose, observando en el proceso a Liam.

BigBoy empezó a bramar cuando Liam abrió la puerta del cubículo y camino con paso lento pero decidido, de un sonoro golpe en el pecho con su palma el caballo se hizo para atrás y dejo de brincar.

-basta BigBoy- grito por encima del bramido del caballo y este se detuvo de inmediato.

Con habilidad Liam ato la cabeza de BigBoy con sus respectivas amarras y lo saco del establo rumbo al corral, cuando paso por un lado de Zayn le hizo señas con la cabeza en dirección a MidNight y una vez que salió Zayn corrió hasta el último cubículo.

MIdNight no parecía tener rasguño alguno, pero estaba claramente alterado, al principio rechazo el avance de Zayn pero en cuando pudo reconocerlo cedió a sus cuidados.

-¿está bien?- Liam entro cuando regreso del corral y comenzó a revisar a MidNight.

-parece estar bien-

-¿y tú?- le pregunto Liam al sentir el  gélido tono de Zayn.

-¿Por qué querías marcarlo? ¿Es por eso que me invitaste al pueblo?-

-o es eso- acariciando el cabello detrás de su nuca Zayn lo vio acercarse y tomar su brazo para girarlo y salir del cubículo –es algo que se tiene que hacer, en caso de que se pierda o lo roben lo podamos reconocer sin problemas ¿entiendes?-

Pero Zayn no entendía, un viejo dolor atenazo sus costillas y se llevó una mano sobre ellas, acaricio con sus dedos temblorosos las tres cicatrices redondas debajo de su camisa, el dolor y el olor a carne quemada, su carne quemada llego a su cuerpo, quiso detenerse pero empezó a revivirlo de nuevo.

Pudo ver al hombre con el que estuvo antes de Harry y Louis bajar la colilla de cigarro y presionar la braza naranja contra sus costillas.

Quiso alejarse de una suave caricia sobre su piel, no era dolorosa pero fue más un acto reflejo que miedo o dolor, no se había dado cuenta que Liam se había acercado con brazo había abrazado sus hombros y la otra la había deslizado bajo su camisa y acariciaba sus cicatrices.

-¿esto… esto es… lo que creo que es?- la voz de Liam temblaba un poco, y el dolor en ella lo confundió.

No hizo falta que contestara para que Liam supiera la verdad.

-lo siento tanto, no lo sabía- Liam se alejó un poco para verlo a los ojos y pudo ver en los suyos como las lágrimas arremolinaban en la base ¿acaso… acaso de verdad Liam tenia sentimientos verdaderos por él?

-por favor acepta quedarte conmigo, por siempre, no puedo dejar que vuelvas a esa vida, no podría vivir sabiendo que alguien te hace daño, que alguien más te toca- la esperanza en la mirada de su jefe casi lo sofoca –por favor-

-está bien- dijo en apenas un susurro.

La cara de Liam comenzó a brillar como el sol, se unió a su sonrisa y dejo que lo levantara del suelo y lo girara en el aire, como había visto algunas veces  a padres con sus hijos, pero esta no era una relación como esa, esta era una posible relación entre dos amantes.

*****

Para el jueves Liam ya había llamado a la compañía en la que trabaja Zayn, según le conto Liam les había dicho que renunciaba y que ya no quería volver, cosa que no era mentira, pero le habían respondido que no iba a ser tan fácil, ya que había algunos clientes que ya había pagado por sus servicios y no pensaban reembolsarles el dinero.

Dijo Liam que iban a intentar llegar a un acuerdo, pero cuando le había preguntado cual era el acuerdo, simplemente le respondió que era algo de lo que no debía preocuparse, y que se fuera acostumbrando a su nueva forma de vida junto a él.

Y lo hizo, Liam le pidió que le ayudara con algún papeleo cuentas por pagar, pedidos de ganado, estimaciones, presupuestos y algunas cosas más, y realmente veía que era bastante fácil, sin embargo había un pequeña chispa que arruinaba su felicidad total y es que sabía que no podía solo desaparecer asi nada más y no volver a la empresa, había visto chicos y chicas que trabajaban con el desaparecer pero siempre los encontraban, y el trato nunca era bueno.

No quería eso, nada de eso, la vida en el rancho L.P. era de lo más tranquila. Liam era un hombre hecho y derecho y estaba ansioso por cuidar de Zayn, algo que sabía se merecía y quería, no era tan estúpido tampoco.

En la noche se encontraba en su lugar habitual entre el abrazo de Liam, con su aliento en el cuello y su erección contra su trasero haciéndolo temblar de deseo toda la noche. Aunque no era algo que excepcionalmente le gustara, era algo que regularmente necesitaba, después de todo el sexo siempre fue parte de su vida, cuando sintió el pene deslizarse húmedo a lo largo del pliegue entre sus nalgas jadeo, esto cada vez se hacía más imposible.

-¿Qué está mal?- le pregunto Liam con una voz gruesa y modorra por el sueño.

Se preguntó Zayn si Liam no podía sentir su pene deslizándose entre sus nalgas, porque Zayn podía, pero deseaba que se estuviera deslizando dentro de otro lugar, y al parecer se dio cuenta porque en un segundo perdió el contacto del pene dejando solo el rastro húmedo liquido pre seminal entre sus nalgas.

-lo siento, yo…-

-está bien es solo que, ha estado asi por los últimos días- deseo poder estar de frente para poder ver su rostro, pero si fuera asi hubiera sido capaz de sentir el pene de Liam en sus glúteos.

-lo siento, no era mi intención-

-¿ya no me deseas?- Zayn quiso saber, era una posibilidad que de ser cierta podría asegurar que no se podría quedar con Liam.

-y aun lo preguntas- Liam presiono de nuevo su cadera contra las nalgas de Zayn, esta vez su pene se deslizo suave y húmedo entre los delgados muslos de Zayn hasta aparecer por el frente justo debajo de sus testículos.

-dios- apenas jadeo, y volvió jadear cuando el pene desapareció de entre sus piernas, triste se volvió para preguntar.

-entonces porque ya no intentas ir mas haya que besos, abrazos y arrumacos- Liam se alzó sobre un codo y giro a Zayn para que se recostara sobre la espalda y verse a la cara en medio de la oscuridad.

-dime ¿quieres tener sexo?-

-bueno es por eso que me contrataste- vio a Liam suspirar y asentir

-quizás al principio, pero ahora no quiero tener sexo contigo, quiero hacerte el amor, y no quiero que te sientas obligado por que lo dice en un papel ¿de acuerdo?-

-de acuerdo- y conforme con la aclaración se giró sobre su costado.

-bueno ahora…- sintió la mano de Liam abrir un poco sus muslos y se estremeció de nuevo cuando su pene se deslizo entre ellas –vamos a dormir-

-de verdad espera que duerma asi-

-¿Zayn?-

-¿Si?-

-Tuteame-

-Buenas noches Liam-

-Buenas noches amor-

*****

El domingo llego sin demora, Zayn estaba ansioso por montar a MidNight, al parecer el dolor había desaparecido totalmente y no es que hubiera demostrado de alguna forma que le doliera, solo la hinchazón y unas cuantas astillas que se trataron inmediatamente después del incidente.

En cuanto a BigBoy había golpeado a un peón y paso el resto de la semana en el corral, lejos de todos, su venta ya se había pactado y pasarían a recogerlo el miércoles de la semana entrante.

Liam había seguido hablando a la empresa cada dia, se encerraba y mantenía fuertes discusiones de las que por educación y privacidad del cliente se alejaba en dirección contraria.

Pero este domingo era solo para ellos, no teléfono, no BigBoy, no Rancho L.P., no peones ni capataz, solo Liam, MidNight y el.

Esperaba que Liam trajera a MidNight cabalgarían juntos hasta el ojo de agua en el extremo más alejado del rancho, solo para perder el tiempo y ver que el ganado estuviese bien.

Liam estaba asegurando las puertas del establo cuando MidNight despotricar, cuando trato de alcanzarlo comenzó a correr lejos de su agarre, corrió en dirección al corral donde había estado toda la semana atado BigBoy.

Al principio estaba asombrado con el comportamiento normalmente dócil del caballo, su corazón se atoro en su garganta cuando lo vio brincar el cerco con gracia y elegancia, pero no fue eso lo que lo asusto si no el hecho de que BigBoy estuviera al otro lado de la cerca.

Cuando Zayn llego a la cerca intento brincarla intentando salvar su caballo de la golpiza que pudiera propinarle el otro, por suerte Liam llego justo cuando estaba por saltar al otro lado y lo regreso a la zona segura.

-suéltame, lo va a matar, le va a hacer daño-

-Zayn tienes que tranquilizarte para que pueda hacer algo-

Cuando por fin su respiración se hubo normalizado Liam le ayudo a ponerse de pie y lo acerco hasta la cerca para que se sostuviera en ella.

En lugar de escuchar el escándalo que supuso seria por los caballos peleando solo escucho su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Cuando se volvió con Liam sujetándolo de las caderas, para sostenerlo o evitar que entrara, lo que vio lo sorprendió, MidNight acariciaba su cabeza sobre el cuello de BigBoy de una manera que se podía describir amorosa e incluso sexual si se consideraran las masivas erecciones de cada caballo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo Liam?-

-no estoy seguro, pero eh escuchado hablar sobre ello a algunos rancheros-

-¿sobre qué?-

-Caballos gays-

-¿es posible?-

-pues al parecer nuestros caballos lo son-

-¿Liam?- su voz apenas fue un hilillo de voz.

-lo sé, lo estoy viendo-

-¿crees que van a…?

-creo que está a punto de averiguarlo-

La escena era erótica y bizarra, BigBoy camino hasta colocarse detrás de MidNight con su gran erección ondulando lado a lado, acaricio su cuello sobre el trasero de MidNight y de un salto se posiciono sobre el junto con su erección.

-Liam va a matarlo-

-no lo creo solo espera-

-Liam el pene de BigBoy es del tamaño de su pata, lo va a desgarrar deten…-

Y antes de que pudiera terminar, Bigboy se deslizo dentro de MidNight en una sola suave estocada, sin incomodidad alguna para Midnight, y como es normal en los equinos 6 estocadas después ya todo había terminado.

MidNight andaba junto a BigBoy y en todo momento el gran semental acariciaba con su cabeza el cuello del elegante caballo negro.

-¿estarán bien?-

-si lo creo, necesitamos volver a la casa-

-creí que iríamos a cabalgar- las mejillas de Liam se sonrojaron profundamente.

-necesito terminar pronto las negociaciones con tu empresa- fue el turno de Zayn de sonrojarse desde el cuello hasta las orejas.


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace mucho tiempo que habia terminado esto pero simplemente no tenia ganas de subirlo, hace dias una nena puso un comentario y pense *no puede quedar asi*.
> 
> Y pues aqui esta, puede ser que no sea lo que espereban pero es lo que yo queria y en mi mente no tiene cabida para un final diferente.
> 
> De cualquier manera si creen que deberia terminar de otra manera evia tu version del capitulo y lo publico aqui.
> 
> No importa que tan malo o bueno sea, los creditos seran totalmente tuyos.

Muy temprano por la mañana pudo sentir como Liam se levantaba para cumplir sus labores en el rancho.

A las 6 de la madrugada, caminaba al baño, lo oia lavarse, salir 15 minutos después, cambiarse y antes de partir se acercaba para darle un beso en la frente.

Y ese gesto tan noble y amoroso lo llenaba de un sentimiento tan grande que a veces era doloroso contener y dejaba salir unas lagrimitas cuando esuchaba como se cerraba la puerta del frente.

Al principio solo esperaba que Liam se fuera para empezar a hacer sus propios quehaceres, ahora se permitía dormir hasta las 8 y Liam se lo permitía, le pedía que durmiera más pero a las 9 era el desayuno de Liam y una hora le bastaba para hacer el desayuno para todo el personal.

Liam volvía por dos horas después de las 2 de la tarde para comer y a las 4 volvía al rancho para guardar el equipo y preparar todo para que estuviera listo para el siguiente dia.  
A las 6 o 7 de la tarde Zayn ya lo esperaba aseado y con la cena lista, se sentaban un momento frente a la televisión donde Zayn se arrodillada para quitarle las botasy masajearle sus cansados pies, cenaban, Liam se bañaba y cerca de las 9:30 pm ya estaban acostados hablando de cosas del rancho.

Liam le había dado algunas tareas de contabilidad y le había confiado hacer las órdenes de compra del alimento para los caballos y todas las compras para casa y eso es sobre lo que Zayn le hablaba.

Fue así como Zayn descubrió la palabra domestico y hogar, y el significado de ambas le encantaba, Liam y el Rancho LP le daba una sensacion seguridad a la que quería aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas.

En cuanto a Bigboy, Liam no había tenido el valor de separarlo de MidNight así que terminó por cancelar la venta de inmenso caballo.  
MidNight se había resistido a pasar la noche lejos de Bigboy por lo que los peones de Liam había derribado una pared entre los cubículos para que los dos caballos tuvieran espacio para estar juntos.

Alrededor de tres semanas del encuentro sexual entre Bigboy y MidNight, Harry y Louis, una pareja para la que había trabajado anteriormente y que eran amigos de Liam, quienes fueron también quienes le recomendaron al ranchero los servicio de Zayn, habían aparecido para pasar el fin de semana en el rancho.

Zayn se había horrorizado, la experiencia con la pareja no había sido para nada agradable, las bajezas que le hacían y le obligaban a hacer seguían despertandolo por las noches a veces, verlos a ellos allí lo había regresado a su realidad, era un muy costoso prostituto nada mas.  
Así que solo bajo la cabeza y obedecio.

Le obligaron a desnudarse y a meterse de un pepino en el culo, a Louis le gustaba eso, lo empujaba tan profundo como sus dedos podían llegar y mientras Harry se masturbaba viéndolos, por desgracia o fortuna Liam había vuelto justo en el momento en que estaba por llevarse el pene de Harry a la boca.

El grito de Liam había sido tan fuerte que estuvo seguro que el cristal de las ventanas se había doblado.  
Liam se avalanzo sobre Harry con los puños en alto pero Zayn se había interpuesto y había recibido el golpe.

-Por favor no- la cara de Liam se desfigurada entre la confusión y el enojo -no por mi-  
-pero que diablos Liam? -pregunto Louis ahora con los pantalones puestos.  
Harry se ponía la ropa detrás del sofa.  
-que creen que estaban haciendo Zayn-  
-que crees que estabamos haciendo estúpido, lo estábamos jodiendo, para eso lo contrastate.  
-quiza al principio pero ya no-  
-ya no?, no me digas que te enamoraste del prostituo?- el tono de Harry lo hizo sentirse mariado.

prostituto, un buen hombre enamorado de un prostituto.

-largo, los dos, no tengo que explicarles nada.  
-estabas hablando enserio, piensas alejarnos por ese pedazo de mierda que ha sido por muchos por varios cientos de miles de dolares.  
-he dicho que no tengo nada que explicarles Harry, así que largo ahora.  
-detente- le había pedido Zayn a Liam mientras se arrodillada para recogerlo -no puedes pelearte con tus amigos, no por mi-  
-ellos ya no son mis amigos- procuro gritar para que la pareja lo oyera mientras se alejaban.

Liam puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Zayn justo donde habia interceptado el golpe que era para Harry.

Zayn se alejo del tacto de aquella mano callosa, se sentía tan sucio tan indigno de aquel hombre.

-que pasa Zayn? te hicieron daño?-  
-solo me hicieron recordar quien soy-  
-y que es eso?-  
-soy solo un prostituto Liam, aléjate de mi-  
-jamás Zayn, jamás me alejare de ti.

Liam lo levanto del suelo y lo cargo al baño donde compartían habitación, justo cuando lo bajaba sobre la tina el pepino salio volando de su interior.

-de donde...- Liam no necesito terminar de preguntar por que había entendido de donde habia salido el pepino.

Por primera vez Zayn en toda su vida cociente había rompido a llorar, en la tina de baño con el rostro escondido sobre el hombro de Liam.

Liam lavo todo el lubricante de su cuerpo y aunque lo toco en partes que normalmente no lo hacía, no intentaba nada sexual, solo estaba cuidando de el.

Y de alguna manera eso lo hacía sentirse peor, no se merecia a un hombre como Liam ahora estaba seguro de eso.

Cuando terminó Liam lo cargo de nuevo en sus brazos y lo llevo hasta su cama donde lo cubrió con aquella fresca sábana de sateen que era un verdadero alivio para las noches de verano.

Liam había vuelto alrededor de 20 minutos después después de haberse bañado y haber asegurado la casa.

Se había metido bajo la sábana y lo abrazo por detrás, el beso detrás de la oreja lo desequilibro.

-estas bien?- estaba desnudo y pegado contra su espalda, además la mano jugando con el bello debajo de su ombligo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.  
¿Estaba bien? Como podría decirlo, simplemente lo habían llevado de regreso a su realidad.  
Lo hizo girarse y Liam se apoyo sobre el codo para verlo desde arriba.  
-Zayn estas bien?-  
-estoy bien-  
-sea lo que sea que estés pensando, te está haciendo daño y quiero que dejes de pensar asi- Liam se inclino para besarlo justo sobre el corazon.  
-te amo Zayn, me gusta tenerte aquí, me gusta hacer estupideces con tal de verte sonreír, y para mi vales la pena.  
-Liam solo soy un prostituto.  
-eras un prostituto, ahora estás aquí, y para ser sincero no me importa tu pasado, si no tu futuro aquí conmigo.

Después de ese evento fue como volver al principio para Liam, volver a romper trozo a trozo la concha en la que Zayn se ocultaba, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, quería que Zayn le perteneciera en cuerpo y el alma pero solo por que el de verdad quisiera estar con el, y Liam quería pertenecerle a el, quería que fuese su bote salvavidas cuando se estuviera ahogando.

Ese sábado Liam había ido a la ciudad, según había dicho había anormalidades en su cuenta de banco y necesitaba que se corrigieran.

Los sábados los peones trabajan hasta las 2 de la tarde, así que aunque Liam no estuviera Zayn se levantó a las 8 para hacer el desayuno.

A medio día después de haber levantado la mesa y haber limpiado la cocina había regresado a la oficina de Liam para terminar de revisar unas cuentas pendientes, que le llevó más del tiempo necesario hasta que unos de los peones llamo a la puerta.

-señor?- sentía gracia cuando lo llamaban señor, era como el juego de palabras señor y señora de la casa.  
-sucede algo?-  
-sabe a que hora estará el señor Payne de vuelta a la casa- un joven poco mayor que el estaba frente a la puerta de la casa con el sombrero entre las manos y se veía un poco ansioso, eso y el que su joven esposa estuviera embarazada no le daban buena espina.  
-dijo que iba al banco pero no estoy seguro de a que hora estará de regreso, sucede algo? Hay algo en lo que yo te pueda ayudar?.  
-no, bueno, es que el señor Liam me pidió que no lo dejara solo en el rancho, pero con eso de que Jenny esta cerca de los 9 meses me gustaría estar con ella cuando… usted sabe.  
-Liam te pidió que me vigilarme?. La quijada del chico cayó y hasta sus orejas se volvieran rojas.  
-señor, yo lo siento, creo que no debí decirlo de esa manera, el se preocupa por usted sabe? No le gusta dejarlo solo en un lugar tan grande.  
-esta bien, para ya, ve con tu mujer, no necesitas vigilarme, voy a estar bien.  
-pero el señor Liam.  
-no te preocupes por el, yo me las arreglare.  
-le dirá a su esposo lo que le dije sobre vigilarlo?  
-vete en paz, no le diré nada.  
-pero mi trabajo...  
-Liam jamás te despedirá sabiendo que tienes un bebé en camino, así que ve a cuidar de tu mujer.

Despidió al joven con la mano cuando paso junto a la casa.  
Volvió dentro y cerró la puerta, giro en redondo y observó la casa, estaba solo no allí si no también en el rancho, Zayn nunca estaba solo, siempre andaban por allí los peones y cuando no estaban siempre estaba Liam, incluso cuando estaba en la compañía siempre había otro muchachos y con sus dueños temporales siempre había servidumbre pero no aqui.

Y no era que tuviera miedo, es solo que no sabia que hacer, la ropa de Liam ya había pasado por el cuerto de lavado, ya había terminado el trabajo de Liam, la comida de Liam y había limpiado la casa de Liam, que se supone decía hacer con el tiempo de Liam,

Se sentó a ver televisión pero nada era entrenido, divertido o verdaderamente dramatico, eso o los actores eran verdaderamente malos.

Intento con la música, pero después de una hora se había aburrido.

Un cierto sentimiento de preocupación comenzó a invadirlo cuando oscureció y Liam no volvía a un.

Ya había guardado la comida y había comenzado a hacer la cena, tanto tiempo libre lo estaba volviendo loco.

Fue a la computadora y reviso su correo electrónico que estaba vacío, deseaba tener amigos que le escribieran o escribirles también funcionaria bien para el.

Curioso busco en los marcadores que tenia Liam guardados y encontró un sitio pornografico, la última visita había sido poco antes de la llegada de Zayn a la casa de Liam, curioso y con demasiado tiempo para perder entro en el sitio, le soprendio ver que era sexo heterosexual.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa que lo dejo igual de sorprendido realmente no sabia casi nada de la vida de Liam, al menos las cosas importantes, profundas, de donde venia, como fue su infancia, su familia, tenia hermanas? sus padres aun estaban vivos?

Pero a la vez era ridículo, no era como si ninguno de sus antiguos patrones se detuviera ha hablar con el, solo lo jodian hasta destrozarlo, lo deshechaban y después volvían por mas.

Asi que entonces Liam era diferente a las demas personas que habia conocido o no?

Alrededor de las 9 de la noche Zayn estaba a punto de comenzar a jalarse el cabello de la cabeza, ideas desastrozas iban y venian de su cabeza desde las mas extranas hasta las mas alarmante, un secuestro, un accidente en la camioneta, un rapton alienigena, un arresto accidental.

Por supuesto non habia nada que le dijera que aquello era posible, entre las cosas posibles por supuesto, pero venia de nuevo aquello de que nunca estaba realmente solo, siempre en toda su vida hubo alguien con el.

A las 9 de la noche por fin escucho el motor de un carro que se acercaba y sabia que era Liam, quien podia ser en aquellas horas y por aquel camino, asi que sin siquiera asegurarse salio corriendo por la puerta, el corazon le martilleaba, y si era el, corrio y apenas Liam puso un pie en el suelo se lanzo en su brazos y toda la preocupacion de las ultimas desaparecio.

-esta todo bien? Pareces asustado su voz, su hermosa voz vibraba atraves del aire y hacia eco en su cabeza.  
-estoy bien.  
-y Will, debe estar desesperado por irse a casa.  
-lo he dejado marcharse a penas termino su jornada.  
-tu hiciste que? El no debio haberse marchado le di una orden.  
-el esclavo aqui soy yo no lo recuerdas- las orejas de Liam se tinieron de rojo.  
-no, no lo eres, vayamos adentro tengo algo que contarte.  
-yo tambien vamos, tienes hambre.  
-estuve todo el dia deseando venir directo a casa para comer, pero no pude terminar temprano asi que tuve que comer en unos horribles restaurantes callejero, lo siento.  
-no te precupes, comeremos manana.

Entraron en la casa y caminaron hasta la sala, como era costumbre Liam se sento en su sillon especial y Zayn se arrodillo en el suelo para quitarle los zapatos y comenzo a masajearle los pies, Liam saco un sobre amarillo del que no se habia percatado y lo dejo sobre la mesita a lado del sillon.

-quieres que te cuente por que estuve todo el dia fuera- le pregunto Liam despues de un agradable momento de silencio y tranquilidad.  
-sabes que no tienes que contarme nada si no lo deseas, pero me gustaria comenzar a hablar a mi.  
-por suepuesto- era rara la ocasion en que Zayn queria manifestar sus pensamiento, y para Liam era una de las cosas mas fascinante, era como ver la mejor pelicula de la vida brotando de sus labios.  
-solo son dos cosas sera rapido.  
-para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - Zayn levanto la vista y pudo ver el apretado bulto en los pantalones de Liam, trago saliva ansioso.  
-hoy eh estado todo el dia solo y debo confesar que no me ha gustado, me ha dado miedo, por supuesto estuvieron los peones por la manana aqui pero no es el tipo de compania que yo quiero, ellos no son tu, no quiero que me vuelas a dejar solo por mucho tiempo siempre que sea posible para ti, y cuando no sea posible...  
-cuando no me sea posible... que?  
-cuando te sea posible estar conmigo por muchas horas por favor no dejes a nadie vigilandome, no voy a huir, no es que tuviera algun lugar para ir, no me hare dano, ni me robare y quemare tu casa sea la razon por la que creas que debiste dejar a un peon vigilandome no lo hagas por favor.  
-no me interrumpas dejame terminar, y por ultimo me gustaria saber si ya no te sientes atraido hacia a mi?  
-no entiendo a que viene tu pregunta, despues de todo lo que he hecho para que te quedes aqui conmigo si es eso lo que tu quieres?  
-hace un par de horas me sente en la computadora y vi que tenia una marcador en tu navegador a una pagina pornografica de sexo heterosexual.  
-primero: no deje a un peon para que te vigilara, deje a un peon para que te cuidara mientras yo no estoy, y con cuidarte no me refiero a que estuviera cuidandote de evitar que hicieras alguna locura, se que no tiene amigos aqui y en parte es mi culpa por tenerte todo el dia encerrado, pero no me gusta que estes solo, ademas de que siento que me vuelvo loco cuando pienso que alguien te podria mirar con deseo.  
-segundo: -se saco el pene erecto del pantalon y lo descanzar sobre su viente - espero que eso conteste a tu segunda pregunta.

Zayn bajo la cabeza y siguio masajeando los pies de Liam.

-y tercero: antes de ti solo hubo un hombre, y antes de el solo estuve con mujeres, no me considero bisexual y tampoco me preocupa elegir una etiqueta para definirme, asi que si disfruto viendo pornografia heterosexual.

-lamento haberte molestado en todo caso.  
-claro no me molesta, me gusta escucharte, me gusta saber que tambien quieres cosas, y que hay otras que te molestan, te hacen ser mas sexy.

-y que era lo que tu querias contarme -le pregunto a Liam esperando que no se le notara el sonrojo y que fallo terriblemente.

-me encanta cuando te sonrojas, se inclino hacia el para besarle en los labios apasionadamente y wow! Eso era nuevo -abre esto -le entrego el sobre amarillo que habia dejado momento atras en la mesita a lado de su silla.

-no puedes decirme simplemente que es?  
-porque quieres arruinar la sorpresa, pero pensadola bien, intenta que tus manos no salga de mi en ningun momento.

Liam le miro a los ojos, habia un brillo amenazador, reptante, peligroso, y aunque sabia que Liam jamas le haria dano trago saliva.

-eres libre.  
-a que te refieres? Pregunto con el seno fruncido.  
-ya no pertences a esa empresa de prostitucion, eres libre para marcharte e ir a donde tu quieras.  
Las ultimas palabras habia sido medidas, sabia que Liam no queria que se marchara nunca.  
-libre. Repitio, pero en vez de sentirse libre se sintio aterrorizado.  
-y que hare, desde que tengo memoria me he prostituido, eh vivido de vender mi cuerpo todo estos anos, no se hacer nada.  
-alto -Liam se arrodillo en el suelo frente a el, y le tomo el rostro entre las manos -no quiero escuchar eso, me duele no haberte encontrado antes Zayn, pero eres libre ahora, y no lo hice para que pudieras quedarte conmigo por siempre, aunque para serte sincero no quiero que te vayas nunca, pero eso no depende de mi.  
Liam se detuvo un momento para examinarlo, pero para Zayn todo era tan incierto.  
-eres libre para decidir a donde iras, y a donde vayas tendras que aprender como el resto del mundo lo hace, tendras que aprender a hacer cosas diferentes para trabajar, y no te voy a mentir, sera horrible, sera cansado, y habra personas malas como ya lo debes saber, pero al llegar la noche y te acuestes en la cama que tu compraste, en el departamento que con tu esfuerzo estaras rentando, seras pleno, ya no dependeras de nadie, ahora eres dueno de tu propio destino Zayn.

-quiero hacer el amor Liam, enseñame como.  
-por suepuesto, Liam se termino de deshacerse de su ropa.

Cargo a Zayn en sus brazos y llevo hasta el cuarto de bano donde dormian, lo desnudo muy lentamente disfrutando de cada trozo de piel que podian acariciar sus dedos.  
Lo coloco debajo de la regadera y un chorro de agua fresca cayo sobre su piel caliente, Liam se aferro con los labios a su cuello intentando absorber la cordura fuera de el.  
Y Zayn se sentia mas excitado que nunca, su pene palpitaba violento entre su estomago y el de Liam, rogando por la deliciosa liberacion, pero sabia que Liam tenia otros planes, por que lo estaba amando muy lentamente, disfrutaba de su cuerpo, los saboreaba, tocaba su cuerpo con todo el deseo que habia acumulado desde que se habia propuesto no tocar a Zayn hasta que fuera libre.

-estas seguro?  
-en este punto podrias destrozarme y no me importaría, soy libre para entregarme todo Liam, entregarme todo a ti.


End file.
